Vegeta (Canon, Dragon Ball Super Manga)/Neppington
|-|Vegeta= |-|SSJ1= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJG= |-|SSJB= Summary Vegeta is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race. He worked for Frieza after he destroyed Planet Vegeta and went on to eradicate many planets for sale, until he came across Earth in hopes of finding the Dragon Balls. After a fierce fight with Son Goku he was forced to retreat, and would go on to become his greatest rival, and eventually change from a ruthless killer into one of the most important members of the Z-Fighters. In the Dragon Ball Super Manga, he started training unter Whis, the attendant of the God of Destruction Beerus, alongside Goku. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, likely higher '''| '''3-A | 3-A | 3-A Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 52 Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Limited Reactive Evolution (Saiyan's power increase mid-battle while fighting opponents stronger than themselves), Energy Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Self-Destruction, Rage Power, Transformation (Can transform into various Super Saiyan forms), Resistance to Mind Control. 'Attack Potency: Solar System level, likely higher '''(Goku and Vegeta's base and Super Saiyan forms, as well as all who scale to them, should at this point be much stronger than in the original Dragon Ball manga, but for now we lack feats to quantify by how much.) | '''Universe level (By switching between Super Saiyan God and Blue, Vegeta managed to completely overpower Goku Black.) | Universe level (Managed to destroy two Fusion Zamasus via his Gamma Burst Flash.) | Universe level '(Landed a hit on a less supressed Beerus. Whis stated that he was equal to Goku.) 'Speed: At least FTL+ '''| '''Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to Goku) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System level, likely higher | Universe level '| '''Universe level '| '''Universe level Durability: Solar System level, likely higher | Universe level '| '''Universe level '| '''Universe level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Up to Universal with ki blasts and certain attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Highly experienced warrior. Master of combat tactics and can be a sneaky warrior Weaknesses: Vegeta cannot survive in the vacuum of space. The Super Saiyan Blue form used to drain a lot of stamina, although he overcame that weakness by the time of the Goku Black arc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Super Saiyan forms': Advanced transformations unique to the Saiyan race, which multiply their power by 50x (Super Saiyan), 100x (Super Saiyan 2) and 400x (Super Saiyan 3) times respectively. *'God Ki': The mastery of God Ki allows Vegeta to reach strength that rivals the Gods of Destructions. He uses it through two additional Super Saiyan forms: Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue. *'Galick Gun': Vegeta bends to the side while holding the back of his hands parallel to each other, conducting purple ki that discharges a concentrated, powerful beam *'Big Bang Attack': A technique developed by Vegeta during the time when he became a Super Saiyan. This attack is a high powered energy ball fired at the opponent. *'Final Flash: '''Vegeta conducts ''ki in both of his hands that he places next to each other, combining the ki that discharges in the form of a devastating stream of energy. He used this against Perfect Cell; though Cell moved to the side just before being hit, it still blew off part of his upper body, though the Android regenerated. It was stated that if Cell took the blast's full force, he would have been killed. *'Final Explosion': Vegeta detonates his body in an attempt to kill Majin Buu, resulting in a devastating, golden-yellow explosion that leaves Vegeta a fragile, stone-like corpse *'Gamma Burst Flash': A technique he used in the climax of the battle against Fusion Zamasu. This technique is a last resort as it takes a heavy toll on Vegeta, however it is incredibly powerful - blowing multiple enemies stronger than Vegeta into pieces. Key: Base and Super Saiyan 1 and 2 | Super Saiyan God | Super Saiyan Blue | Perfect Super Saiyan Blue Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Neppington